


Choose Him

by SandersFander1820 (RobinPlaysTrumpet15)



Series: I'm Here - Sanders Sides Soulmate AU [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 22:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20415073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinPlaysTrumpet15/pseuds/SandersFander1820
Summary: Short one shot based about the same time as chapter thirteen.Virgil chooses Patton.Honestly does not require having read I'm Here.





	Choose Him

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! So I know it has been like 5ever since I wrote anything for I'm Here. Chapter 14 is causing me so many problems, like uuuhhhgg. But either way, I had a short burst of inspiration yesterday and one came this. No prior knowledge of this AU is required, so if you're new here, I hope you enjoy it. If you're not, I hope you enjoy this as much as the rest of the story. Thanks!

It had been a good day. A good day filled with sunshine and smiles. Virgil couldn’t remember the last time he’d smiled this much. Or the last time Patton had legitimately looked as if he was glowing like he was an actual drop of sunshine come to live on earth among them.

And Virgil couldn’t get enough of it. The young man before him was just so gorgeous when he looked like this.

Patton had “dragged” him out of their dorm room just to go and sit around on the grass, soaking up the sun as if it had disappeared for ages. Not that Virgil was complaining at all. His therapist would appreciate him getting more sunlight anyway.

There were some band kids just playing their instruments out in a common area and Virgil was just smiling, enjoying the music. After a few songs, they got bored with their sheet music it seemed and began playing some tunes they had apparently learned for fun in their free time. And Patton was in love, immediately grabbing Virgil by the wrists to haul him up to his feet. Patton’s hands landed gently on his soulmate’s shoulders, Virgil’s sliding solidly around Patton’s waist. And together they began to sway to the beat, slowly losing the rhythm and beginning their own sort of dance. A style that only they knew and would never be able to replicate again.

Virgil couldn’t believe how honestly good he felt in that moment. He couldn’t care less whether anyone was looking or judging. Not as long as Patton was by his side and smiling just like that. Like there was nothing in this world that could rain on his parade.

He couldn’t tell how long they danced like that or when they eventually slowed and found himself lying on the grass again, Patton beside him and gazing up at the clouds. There was this look in his eyes, light bronzey brown glittering behind his glasses, staring with wander up at the sky as if it was all brand new for the very first time.

A very sudden and very fond thought settled in the forefront of his mind without warning.

_I choose him._

The thought was a little jarring, and for the rest of the day, through packing up and going out to dinner, heading back to the dorm and getting ready for bed, he couldn’t get it out of his head. It had been perplexing at first, Virgil questioning why the thought had not been more along the lines of _I love him_.

But lying awake, Patton tucked under his arm fast asleep, he pondered this. And the longer he thought about it, the more sense it seemed to make.

They had been destined for one another, chosen by whatever power was out there in the universe to be connected, heart and soul, to one another. They were supposed to love each other forever and a day and all of eternity.

And Virgil loved Patton. With every fiber of his being he loved Patton.

But he also wanted to choose Patton. Soulmates be damned, Virgil chose this man for himself. He would choose to love him, choose to devote himself to this fragile soul that had been his best friend since before they knew what soulmates really were. Patton had chosen Virgil all those years ago to be his friend and Virgil had chosen him right back.

So Virgil wanted to continue to choose him, each and every day. Choose to love him, choose to care for him, choose to put in the effort a relationship required, no matter how hard it got. Not because he was supposed to or because he was destined to by a higher purpose.

But because Virgil wanted to.

And he hoped that one day he would choose Roman and Logan too. Choose all three of them, despite everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and please let me know what you thought! Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
